Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bugs Bunny
Summary It's two antrophomorfic animals and famous cocky heroes from cartoons and videogames that are rivals from Mario and Mickey Mouse! Who will win? Can win the blue and faster hedgehog? or will it be the white and smarter rabbit? NOTE: I'm using Archie Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is the famous mascot of Sega, and he is one of the most famous characters of videogames, and is the rival of Mario, and also the version of Sonic from the Archie Comics is used, and Archie Sonic is basically the comic book representation of Sonic that is really OP. Sonic speed feats are that he can travel in MFTI speeds and attacks foes before they even breathe and he can travel so fast he travelled across the Multiverse twice in a single day and also with his speed can travel so fast he can break reality and travel back in time and change it in a instant with his speed he is also extremely agile and quick when dodging blows, and can create any object he wants by vibrating his molecules of it with his speed. Sonic strenght feats are that he can easily rip apart Eggman's Egg Beater suit and match blows with the Extremely Powerful Enerjack and Mammoth Mogul on a daily basis. Sonic durability feats are that he tanked a blast from The Ultimate Annihilator at point black range that destroyed entire Multiverses and was only knocked out and taken hits from reality warpers Enerjack and Mammoth Mogul and he has high stamina and fight non-stop for days before beggining to tire and fight even when grievously wounded and Sonic has the Chaos Control with an Emerald in hand capable of wrapping reality hit foes with the Homming Attack and attack foes with the Steal smashing Spin Dash and travel through rings with the Light-Speed Dash. Also, Sonic can hit foes at Light Speed with the Light-Speed Homming Attack and travel instantly at Top speeds with Sonic Boost and run over foes bounce off the ground and hit foes with the bounce attack and spin round at high speeds to create the Blue Tornado and also Sonic is a master of pyshical combat and can take on powerful martieux artists and win he also is quite smart and is a master strategist. And Sonic with the Seven Chaos Emeralds can transforms into Super Sonic a Golden form which gives him a 100% increase and is totally invulnerable he was able to deal some serious damage to Enerjack in this form and his reality warping abilities are drastically increased and with the Power Rings Sonic can turn into the more powerful Ultra Sonic where he can control the environment at will and use the elements to his advantage however both of these forms have a time limit but restore Sonic in peak condition. Sonic also can defeat Reality Warpers Demi-Gods all powerful beings has destroyed Eggman's army multiple times on his own crossed the Multiverse twice in a day so he's really OP but Sonic yet is a bit overconfident and cocky but don't here that messe with the Archie version of the mascot of Sega. Bugs Bunny Bugs Bunny is the mascot of Warner Bros and is one of the most famous characters of cartoons, just behind from Mickey Mouse. Bugs speed feats are that can run more that 100 miles per hour, can travel the world in shorts periods of time, can dodge bullets, can sneak away from the opponent without making a sound and also can dig at incredibly fasts speeds, being able to dig through countries separated by kilometers by water and can use it to create loopholes. Bugs strenght feats are that Bugs can make a gun shoot again, simply sticking his finger in the barrel, can double a shotgun that has double barrels, can send a people flying with a kick, can lift a larger triceratop from by the tail and throw it at Daffy Duck, can load an adult on his head and separated Florida from the United States in 3 seconds. Bugs durability feats are that Bugs can be in a pot of hot water, can be crushed, can tank bullets and can tank a explosion that destroy the moon in the half and Bugs has toonforce, Hammerspace, has the Super Carrots that becomes Bugs in Super Bugs, that allows Bugs fly, have super strenght, and super speed but the form is temporal, can break the Fourth Wall and cames out of the cartoon and can draw and erase whatever that he want. But Bugs has his weaknesses, can be cocky, can still pain and if he gets angry, he can be tricked, but don't here that messe with Warner Bros mascot. Pre-Fight The battle well start at Mobius. Let the battle begin. Fight A misterious character with a pencil was drawing and erasing the world of Mobius and this misterious character was Bugs Bunny. Sonic was looking Bugs erasing Mobius and many people screaming and running in fear so he said. Sonic: Hey stop from destroy Mobius or I kill you, you select! Bugs try to erase Sonic who was running out of the pencil and he said. Sonic: You're too slow! Bugs gets angry and try to draw anvils to stomp Sonic who was running more faster to dodge the anvils so Bugs frustrated said. Bugs: Well, you asked for it! Bugs returns to the cartoon and said at Sonic. Bugs: Let's fight! Sonic: Let's do it! Both put in their positions prepared to fight. Get ready to rumble! Sonic was running at Bugs Bunny and was throwing a lot of punches at him, speedblitzing him. Sonic then said. Sonic: You're too slow! Bugs angrily try to hit Sonic missing the punches until he got dodge a hit of Sonic and was digging making a rabbit hole in the ground. Sonic was a bit refused but he decide run and jump in the hole just to make that Bugs appears with a Mallet on his hand and end hitting Sonic with him sending the hedgehog flying until the ground. Bugs was laughing of Sonic, who angrily makes a Spin Dash and Spin Dashed towards Bugs' chest sending the rabbit flying until the ground. Then Bugs got up and takes out a carrot and throws it at Sonic who barely dodges the carrot. Bugs decide use his Lightsaber and try to cut Sonic who was dodging all the cutes with his speed and kicked Bugs in aside, Bugs decide pulled out a Bomb throwing it at Sonic and hits him sending the hedgehog flying until hit a wall. Bugs then use a Super Carrot and becomes into Super Bugs. Bugs: It's time to the true! Sonic use the Seven Chaos Emeralds and said. Sonic: Super Sonic style! Sonic becomes into Super Sonic. Bugs: Well it's time to make this! Both antrophomorfic animals flies at eachother and was throwing a lot of punches at eachother, with a serious exprettion on his face, and this still and was making earthquakes until the 2 collides his fists, making a great crater on Mobius as many peoples was looking scared the fight. Then Bugs returns to normal and said. Bugs: Yikes! Sonic grabs Bugs from the ear and throws a lot of punches at him in his face until kicked Bugs in the ground. Sonic then makes a Spin Dash that ripped Bugs into the half. Results Looks like a hedgehog killed a rabbit Sonic wins because is much more stronger, and faster than Bugs, altough Bugs is much more smarter and has toonforce on his way. Sonic can simply speedblitzes Bugs before than make someone at him and also can use Super or Ultra Sonic to beat Bugs altough he can avoid that with his forms Sonic simply speedblitzes before than Bugs use his forms. The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog. Next time on Rewind Rumble A jaybird, a racoon, and 2 plumbers was fighting. Mordecai and Rigby vs Mario and LuigiCategory:Skyblazero Category:What If Battles Category:Completed Battles